Ice Cream
by YamixSetoFanatic94
Summary: Knuckles spends some time with Sonic and Amy for a day. Knuxonic. Fluff everywhere!


**A/N:** ASDFGHJKASDFGHJK- FLUFF. FLUFF ALL AROUND

* * *

Inside the city of Mobius two of the planets greatest heros were lounging in the back of a old fashioned ice cream parlor. Amy had somehow manage to kidnap both Sonic and Knuckles to come with her for summer shopping. They had been lugged around from store to store all day, carrying loads of stuff. Finally, at the end of their shopping trip they ended up outside of an ice-cream parlor. Amy had gone off to greet the assistant manager who was a good friend of hers. Leaving the two well-known rivals at the table together.

"What is that?"

Raising a brow the azure hedgehog looked at his friend, halting the in coming spoon he had lifted to his mouth. "What? This?" The other nodded. "It's icecream man."

"Ice... cream?" Knuckles narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Like ice and cream put together?"

"Yeah." Sonic shoved his spoonful into his mouth. "You've never had ice cream before? It's pretty good."

He made a face. "Doesn't sound that appealing." He said eyeing the cup filled with strawberry icecream. "Nor does it look like it's fresh. Since when is cream pink?"

"Uhh." Sonic darted his eyes around as if looking for an answer. "Well it's not just cream by itself. They add stuff into it to make it taste good."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like fruit, coa coa, vanilla. Stuff like that. And sugar."

"What's sugar?" Sonic face palmed himself and slid into the seat next to him.

"Here just try it."

"W-What?! No way. It looks sickening." Sonic pouted and nudged the spoon closer to his mouth.

"You won't know if you like it if you never try it."

"I'm pretty sure if it's something **you** enjoy consuming, I probably won't like it."

He grinned wickedly. "What are you, chicken?"

Knuckles face turned red. "What?! A-As if!" He said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Cmon Knuckles, it's not gonna hurt you." He said circling the spoon near his face. "And it really is tasty~"

"Uh huh."

"Cmonn it's even fruit flavored. That's gotta perk your interest a bit. It might not be your favorite fruit but I do know you like strawberries."

"There's strawberries in that crap?"

"Well yeah, it's strawberry flavored after all." He eye'd the treat warily.

"Think I'll pass." Sonic frowned at his friend. He was getting a little annoyed by Knuckles stubbornness. He was acting as if the icecream would kill him. The guy took things far to seriously. However he knew that bickering with the echidna would only make Knuckles more pissy than he already was.

Suddenly, a clever idea popped into his head.

Grinning wickedly at his friend Sonic scooted over to his side until their legs touched underneath the table. Knuckles who was startled by the sudden closeness turned his head towards Sonic's direction.

"Just what to do you think your- AH!" Sonic had pinched him on the side of his ribcage; this place also happen to be a very ticklish spot according to a certain bat he knew. When Knuckles made a sound to yelp, he quickly stuffed the spoonful of ice cream into the others mouth.

"Ah ha! Gotcha!" Knuckles made a face, and was nearly about to yell at the blue hedgehog, when he took notice to a rather pleasing flavor in his mouth. Blinking stupidly, he swallowed the contents of icecream in his mouth before pulling the spoon from between his lips. "See?" Sonic was grinning cockily in that way that made him wanna punch him in the mouth. "Didn't taste so bad did it."

Knuckles had to admit, it was rather pleasant to the taste. "It was good."

"So the hot-headed echidna finally admits I was right. This has to go down in the calendar." Knuckles raised a brow and shook his head offering Sonic back his spoon.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sonic took his spoon and dug it into his treat again before offering him another spoonful. "I don't want anymore."

"Huh?" The smile on his face fell. "But I thought you liked it." Knuckles looked taken back and nervously looked away.

"Well I do. But it's your food. If I really wanted one, I could get my own." Sonic pouted.

"I don't mind. I like feeding you anyways." Knuckles face turned a deep shade of red before the spoon was gently nudged against his lips. He sighed and opened his mouth allowing Sonic to feed him another batch of ice cream.

Smiling friendly, Sonic leaned in closer to the echidna taking his blushing face into view. When not being a violent brute, Knuckles was actually very cute. He never really had the chance to take part in just hanging out with the echidna, so he never did notice how the tough guy could become so shy. Knuckles had cooled down over the years, his violent temper mellowing out a bit. It made it easier for the others to get along with him. Sonic was really grateful for it. He had always wanted to strengthen his relationship with the red warrior. The fact that Knuckles had begun to actually spend time with them made the blue hero more than happy.

"Sonic! Knuckles!" The two turned their heads towards the pink hedgehog who was running towards them. She was going to let them know that they were able to leave now, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She stared at the scene placed out in front of her. Knuckles with Sonic's spoon in his mouth; Sonic still holding the other end of the spoon. Amy's face paled.

Sonic.

_Feeding._

_**Knuckles.**_

_**...**_

"Hyaaah!" The two flinched and jumped away from the table as Amy started to run towards them with her hammer swinging wildly.

"Whoa whoa Amy! It's not what you think." Sonic said stuttering nervously.

"KNUCKLES, YOU MAN-STEALING ECHIDNA. SONIC YOU TWO TIMING DOUBLE CHEAT. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO. YOUR GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU DOUBLE CROSSED ME."

"Uh oh."

"Run for it!"

And so the rest of the day was spent running from the raging pink hedgehog all throwout Metropolis. Knuckles had to admit, even if hanging out with the others was agitating, he couldn't ever remember smiling so much in one day.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little something I wrote while trying to get my sequels done. SO MUCH EFFORT. I will also be attempting to continue One of a Kind after a kind reader made me think twice about deleting the story. I will also be posting my stories to deviant art soon! This will be there shortly. Anywho thanks for reading!

Please review if you liked it!


End file.
